Welcome Home
by my-spoby
Summary: Rose returns to Court after escorting Adrian to the airport in Indigo Spell. Dimitri shows her just how much he has missed her.


**A/N: Hello lovelies. I've been awfully busy lately, but I started this a long time ago and now I felt inspired to finish it. It's a short one-shot about Rose and Dimitri spending some quality time together *wink*. I hope you like it, remember, feedback inspires me to write more. If you have any prompts, you can send them to my tumblr ask box (my url is hathawayrozas). **

**Till next time, xoxo.**

* * *

I hate being away from Dimitri. I know this probably makes me one of those clingy possessive girlfriend, but I don't really care. After everything that has happened, being far away from him makes me cringe, even if it's not for a long time.

I just got back to Court, safely escorting Adrian and his "British companion" to the airport. I got back at late night, which meant I had some time left. I didn't feel like sleeping, not with everything that was going on. I felt buzzed. If Adrian really discovered something, than it might make a huge difference. I was also happy, because that was the first time he didn't come up with some snarky comments about me cheating on him, so I really felt like we were making progress. I knew it was selfish of me, but the incident with Adrian still kept me awake at night sometimes.

Dimitri was not in the room when I got there, which made me sigh in desperation. There was a familiar scent of him, the slight scent of cologne mixed with a manly scent, the scent I would recognize everywhere. The bed was unmade, which meant he probably got some rest already. The entrance staff told me he had gone for a swim. It was pouring rain outside, so I grabbed a towel and decided to go find him. Did I mention the royal pools yet? Cause they deserve some mentioning. The Royal pool area is enormous. As royal guardians we have full access to it. Having a best friend who is also a queen of Moroi does bring you some advantages.

The pools were empty, with nobody in sight, except for one person, making his way through the water with graceful swings you would never think someone of his size was capable of. He didn't see me and I decided to take full advantage of that. I slid into the water as quietly as I possibly could, waiting for him to come to me.

"They said you'd be here." I said, taking a good look at him. His tanned skin was sparkling with tiny drops of water and I felt my mouth go dry in a second. My eyes travelled down and my mind went south around the same time.

His eyes shot up to look at me, a faint shadow of a smile on his lips. My lips spread into a smile without even thinking about it. I walked towards him, which wasn't easy since my feet barely touched the ground at this point. His, of course, were steady on the ground, water not even touching his shoulders. His eyes lit up, filled with love, like always when he looked at me, and as usual, I felt as if his eyes reflected everything I felt.

Well while he's here, we could also make the best of the time, right?

I pulled the strings that held together my bikini, and watched his eyes widen in surprise, then fill with understanding. I enjoyed that I was still being able to surprise him even though he knew me better than anyone. I bet he didn't see that one coming.

When I looked into his eyes next, I didn't see surprise anymore, it was something else now. Lust.

"Like what you see?" I asked, remembering the first time I ever asked him that. I was half naked, as he interrupted my make out session with Jessie Zeklos. He seemed so pissed at the time and I still like to believe he was jealous, even then.

"You have no idea." He said, his Russian accent more audible now. He took the final step toward me and I shivered when his hands touched my sides, but not from cold. The water made every touch feel more intense. We met each other halfway in a lazy kiss, our lips barely touching, but teasing. In every kiss there is a sweet promise of more. His fingers tangled up in my hair, as he kissed me, full force and I lost my balance. I giggled when he lifted me up and I quickly balanced myself with wrapping my legs around him. My eyes widened as I felt him.

"Oh, hi there." I murmured. I tried to sound casual, but my voice was already clouded by desire. There was something incredibly erotic in feeling the warm water around us, and his arms holding me up.

"Hey." He replied with a hoarse voice, filled with need. "You know someone could come in any second."

"I locked the door." I whispered in his ear and teased him with a smile. That seemed to send him off the edge. He filled his hands with me, his face buried in my chest, feasting on my skin, as if we hadn't seen each other for weeks, not days. Between his lips on my breasts and his pelvis rubbing into me, I let out a moan that echoed all around. I could feel him through my bikini and his bathing suit. That only seemed to make him more determined. I felt his fingers trying to untangle the strings on my only left piece of clothing. His groan of success told me he did it, and I soon felt his fingers in the most intimate spot. I arched my back against him as he found the spot that he always seemed to find. The waves of pleasure sent little shocks through my body and I came undone in his arms just after few seconds. I muffled my scream by sinking my teeth into his neck softly.

"You're. Too. Dressed." I groaned incoherently after coming from my high and he chuckled at my desperate attempts to get his bathing suit off. He gave me mercy and helped me get it off. With no more barriers between us, our lips met in another lazy kiss. My skin hummed beneath his fingers, my body reacted to every touch, every kiss. I parted gasping for air, and even though the water was refreshing, my whole body felt as if it was on fire. With both of us more than ready, he slid in with one single thrust, and I felt like I couldn't possibly be closer to anyone than that.

My hips met his in a rhythm so familiar, it really felt like coming home. My hands were shaky and trembling, wrapped around his neck as he kept me steady, like he always did with everything. Our motions grew faster and more intense and I came for the second time that day, arching my back, my damp hair falling over my face. He followed me right after, endlessly murmuring my name. We stayed like that for a while, my head resting on his shoulder and his hands rubbing circles on my back. I felt sleepy and lazy and strangely at peace. As long as I was in his arms, nothing bad could happen to me. It was like a safe haven.

"I missed you." I murmured lazily, not even bothering to lift my head up.

I heard him sigh. "I always miss you, Roza."

"I hate being apart from you," I admitted, a smile flickering on my face, "But the 'welcome home' sex is the best. Almost as good as make up sex." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Welcome home, honey." He said jokingly, imitating the typical American line. We got out of the water and wrapped ourselves in fluffy robes. I checked the clock. "I still have, hmm, and hour and a half left."

"Well then, let's not let it go to waste." He said in complete seriousness as he lifted me up, gently threw me over his shoulder as I squealed like the biggest girly girl. I felt his shoulders shake with laughter and I giggled while he carried me back to our place. I loved every single second of that day and I knew I could always cope with being away from him, if all of our welcome back's looked anything like this.


End file.
